whitmorefandomcom-20200214-history
Cain
Cain, (Ceaien 'in Romanian'), or known as Cain Walker is one of the main antagonists in Whitmore. Cain is an ancient Vampire, Greater Demon, Immortal and a Doppelgänger. He is the very first of his kind, an immortal and a doppelgänger. However, demons have existed for a very long time. He is known as the world’s first immortal being, or the world’s first immortal man. He is a very powerful greater demon. He is one of the world’s first immortal beings along with his former lover Vasilisa, the oldest known ancestor of the Irwin family or Bloodline. He is the oldest known member and a very distant ancestor of the Walker family, and the Progenitor of the Walker Doppelgänger bloodline. Cain is the son of a nobleman and noblewoman and older brother of Sebastian. Cain was born in Bran, Romania 7060 B.C. on a late January evening, people presume his birthday was on the 6th of January making him 9079 years old now. His family consisted of a mother, a father and a younger brother. After witnessing his family getting slaughtered by a Greater Demon, the demon offered to take the pain away by turning Cain into a demon himself, that is how at age 17, Cain died by getting stabbed multiple times in the abdomen. He bled out from his stab-wounds and became a demon. He worked his way up and became the most respected demon of all, he has always been considered a myth among Roman and Greek mythology. Cain now resides in Whitmore. He has an on-going feud with Odessa, his former lover. He discovers his “dead” brother, didn’t die and survived. He has taken the last name “Walker” from his doppelgänger bloodline to seem more humane, as he did not have the last name. Personality He doesn't like to get involved in other people's affairs. Therefore, he's a very private man, he does not like to show his emotions to everyone in public. He's very moody, unpredictable, intelligent, stubborn, sarcastic and greedy. He is a gentleman, being brought up like that of his parents since he was a kid, he has always shown respect for people however when someone threatens him, they are dead in minutes. Trivia * He has cold-bloodedly killed all of his doppelgängers because he wanted to be the only one of himself. * His favourite book is Stephen King's “The Shining”, he is also a very big fan of his books in general. * His favourite drink is years Old Whiskey especially the 1792 Ridgemont Reserve bourbon. * He shares a favourite colour with Vasilisa, they both like black. * He likes it to be quiet whenever he needs to think. * When laughing, he accidentally slaps people in the arm. Jace thinks it is a habit. * He doesn't like direct eye contact with someone when talking. * He has a habit of biting his lip until its bloody, wiggling his eyebrows when expressing his feelings, pulling his hand through his hair, cracking dark jokes. * His habits also include cracking his knuckles and bones. * He has a posh accent, reasonably from when he resided in England during the 1800s. * He is Jack the Ripper, a known unidentified serial killer in England from 1888. * He prefers to drink blood from blood-bags, this makes Kol squeamish from him being too "well mannered". * He is an avid smoker and alcoholic. * He likes to shout. * He likes tattoos and has several on his body and face. * He oddly likes chocolate cake, mentioning that humans did well on the making of that. * He often carries cloth's, towels or anything to clean himself up after getting dirty and bloody from his victims/other related things. * He dislikes summer, annoying people, loud people, socialising, un-loyalty, seafood and social media. * Cain speaks 7 languages fluently; English, Romanian, Spanish, Greek, Bulgarian, French and Italian. * Cain's cars are a vintage 1971 Buick GS and a Ford GT. * It is suspected that he was Dracula, who resided in Bran, Romania around the same time as Cain. Appearance Cain is a mysterious and cold-looking man who stands about 6'4" in height and has a thin but muscular body. He has short jet-black hair and dark thick eyebrows, with ocean blue eyes. His ocean-blue eyes that captivate your attention. His facial features are angular - high cheekbones, a sharp jawline, and a long, tall nose. He has a very slim face with extremely high cheekbones that could cut surfaces. He is ghostly pale. Despite being centuries old, he appears to be 19 or even older in age. He is older than his younger brother Sebastian, making him the oldest sibling of their family. He has a few face tattoos, including his “God” tattoo. He also has two lip-rings at the same spot of his bottom right lip in silver. Cain is usually seen in some neutral colours like green, black, brown and white. He likes to wear jackets and layer clothing like sweaters. He likes wearing brown or beige slacks to complement his outfits. He also likes to style his outfits, upper class, wearing shirts as well. He often pairs his outfits with a hat or a beanie to stay comfortable. He is also seen in a few coats and black sneakers. Quotes "There is always evil lurking in the shadows, and I’m one of them." '-' ''Cain talking to Odessa.'' "I remember the first time I saw Vasilisa, she was unreal...a goddess. Her beauty was out of this world. I turned her into a vampire. I wanted her to be mine forever, for an eternity. It didn't last though, who would've thought two psychopaths could be a great couple? My brother knew." Name Cain is one of two sons of Adam and Eve, the other being Abel. Cain and Abel presented their own gifts to God and God was more impressed with Abel’s gift and ignored Cain’s. Cain, filled with jealousy, killed Abel, committing the first murder on earth. After this Cain was banished to be a wanderer. (Also means spear and acquired in Hebrew) SourceCategory:Doppelgängers Category:Demons Category:Greater Demons Category:Immortals Category:Walker Family Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Whitmore Residents Category:Major Antagonists Category:Whitmore Characters